Birds of a Feather
by MotherofDragons23
Summary: Skipper and the gang have been working for the north wind after helping save all the penguins from caves evil plan. so far things have been quiet and they return to their circus but what happens when a ghost from skippers past comes back? what dose he want and how will they stop him? (im not good at summaries please rate and let me know if you like it)
1. Prologue

LOCATION: NORTH WIND HEADQUARTERS

Skipper was standing in the North Wind headquarters staring at the computer screen, there was no trouble or animals in danger. Everything today was going smoothly. Ever since his team had saved all the penguins from Dave's medusa serum ray, skipper and his team have been working with the North Wind. They still did their own missions on the side though, not to mention their circus that they still owned. Though they weren't too worried about the circus, considering the hippies, Phil and Mason were there. Everything was calm and no new mission so far, it had been like that for the past week and skipper was growing bored. He new better then to let his guard down though, with his years in experience he new that there was always a calm before the storm. The question was, what storm was heading their way?

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

Hans was sitting alone, thinking about his next move. He was so close, years of hard work and sacrifice and he was almost there. He'd get his revenge, he'd get his answers and soon he'd be able to put it all behind him. Most puffins would have given up by now, but not Hans. Never Hans, once he set his sights out on something he went out and got it. Thats what he intended to do. Besides this wasn't something he could just walk away from, he had to protect him. Hans was all he had, and he had to be there for him. Hans sat there alone in the dim room, he'd have to leave soon he should probably get some rest. He doubted he'd sleep at all that night though.


	2. Late night thoughts

Everyone was back in New York and the circus couldn't be more successful thanks to those hippies, and the chimps. In a few months they would be leaving for their tour, they would be hitting a few cities around the country. The whole circus was excited. Skipper and his men had just got back from their mission and turned private back into his normal cute and cuddly self. skipper, kowalski, and rico were just happy that private was ok. it was late and everyone was asleep, everyone except skipper. He couldn't sleep, tossing and turning in bed. He decided to go for a late night walk. It was a nice breezy night, spring was coming to an end and summer was approaching. It did get lonely sometimes, maybe that's what was bothering him. It had been a while since he had been with someone, he did have some people here and there that had caught his eye. They never stayed though, skipper never stayed to be more precise. Someone did mean a lot to him once, but that was a long time ago. No one knew about that, not even his men, his brothers. Once upon a time, in Denmark. Skipper tried not to think about it, every time he would remember it he would push the thought away. No use dwelling on the past.

Skipper walked around the circus sight, it was quite. Everyone was asleep, Skipper actually enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet alone. He rarely got that, with being the leader of his team, the circus, and now the North Wind. Skipper at down under a tree, leaning his back against it. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Deep down he knew why, but he would never admit it. It was nights like these that he would spend with him, nights like these they would lay together under the stars. It was hard to see the stars here in New York, but not in Denmark. He tried to shake the thought but he couldn't help remembering, curse his brain. He remembered a pair of golden eyes big and round, a colorful beak, soft feathers. He remembered a thick accent, and a soft scent of cherry. He shook his head, that was long ago its over and he wouldn't let these memories bring him down. No, he refused. Skipper sighed and looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but wonder, what might have been if things had been different. What might have become of them? Would they still be together, of would they eventually betray each other?

Skipper closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. Every time he closed them, he would open them right back up. He couldn't help it, he hated to admit it but Skipper really did miss him. He would never forgive him for what he did back in Denmark, because of him he wasn't allowed back in Denmark anymore and he was public enemy number one. Every time Skipper thought about it, it made his blood boil. He trusted him, he let him in like no one else before, and he flat out betrayed him. Skipper was lucky to make it out of there in one piece. his team didn't know about that though, and they never will. Still, Skipper couldn't help wonder to himself time to time. Why? He had to admit he did wrong him, but so did Skipper. Truth was they had both betrayed each other, in their own ways. Skipper alway got caught up in his anger, but he never forgot the good times. To be honest there were more good times than bad. "Why am I torturing myself"? He rubbed his fins on his face, massaging his temples. He groaned before slumping backwards. The truth was Skipper would always be haunted by his memory, that puffin would forever be in his mind and heart. Skipper knew that for a fact. He also knew for a fact that Hans felt the same way about Skipper, they were both ghosts in each others memories. Forever tortured by each other, he wondered what Hans was up to now? Where was he, was he happy? Skipper began to slowly drift to sleep, he closed his eyes. His last thoughts before he slept were of Hans, it was sad Skipper couldn't help think to himself. His thoughts in his most lonely moments were of his enemy.

The next day everything was going as usual at the circus, they didn't have any shows to do because they were packing up and getting ready for their cross country tour. In the mean time they had all decided to take the week off, they were all working hard. Skipper was enjoying a cup of coffee, Rico and Kowalski were off testing out new weapons, and private was off somewhere no doubt being cute and cuddly. Everything was normal, it looked like a good day. The sky was clear and blue, yeah it was a perfect day.

NORTH WIND HEADQUARTERS

Everything was going fine, no new missions so far. Eva was on her computer catching up on some work from their last mission. She had to fill out some paper work about Dave and his plans that they foiled. She also had to fill out some paper work about Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. So far she couldn't find any information about the four of them, they were good. Those penguins didn't seem like much, but they were not to be taken lightly. Eva was lost in work when Classified walked in. "Ah Eva just the owl I needed". He walked over to her computer, she turned her head to him. "Is there something wrong sir"?

"I need you to gather some information for me".

"Of course sir, what is it that you need to know"? She replied.

"I need you to do some research on a organization". He said.

"Yes sir"? Eva asked.

"Excellent, all the information you'll need are in these files. Get back to me as soon as possible." He said before leaving, Eva look at him then back to the file. Why would he need her to do research on this organization if he already had the files about them? She asked herself, she got back to work. She would open the file when she was done with her work.

The circus was partying it up again, Skipper groaned. "Oh come on, not that music again. Can they at least play something else"? He yelled, covering his ear holes. The rest of his team behind him, all except Private who had joined the party. How did he not lose his mind from the same song over, and over? His brothers had no clue. The remaining three brothers left the tent and headed out, Kowalski had left to go video chat with Eva. She had given him a laptop and they would video chat whenever they were free. Rico had gone off to go get something to eat, leaving Skipper all alone again. He didn't mind that, more time alone with his thoughts. As long as his thoughts weren't about a certain puffin then he was fine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *.* * * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine on you're own"? Kowalski asked Eva, they were video chatting but he couldn't see her on screen. She had went to go retrieve something out of the cameras sight. "Im sure Ill be fin Kowalski, I have gone on solo missions before". She reassured him, still out of sight. " Just exactly where are you going"? He asked.

"That is classified information". Kowalski sighed he knew what that meant, but usually it was Skipper and him telling that to Private. "At least tell me when you'll be back". He said almost whining. "I should be back in a few days Ill video chat you when i get back". She flew back in front of the camera. "You promise"? Kowalski said.

"I promise". She smiled and that made Kowalski melt.

"Okay, but promise me you'll be carful" Kowalski added. Eva sighed, Kowalski was cute but he worried too much. "I promise". she replied.

"Bye Eva".

"Good bye Kowalski".

With that they turned off their Skype, Kowalski sighed he was in love. This time it was for real, not like that time with Doris the dolphin. He shook his head, no he was over her. He was with Eva now, they were actually dating, unlike him and Doris. Kowalski couldn't help but feel uneasy, he hoped Eva would be safe on this "classified" mission.


End file.
